


Angelically Devilish

by wereleopard58



Series: Sins [2]
Category: Lost Girl, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto finds out who and what he truly is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelically Devilish

Title: Angelically Devilish

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: (no idea as of yet)

Spoilers: All of let's say all of Torchwood and The Lost Girl, I will be mixing them up so call it AU as well

Summary: Ianto finds out who and what he truly is

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torchwood or The Lost Girl

Chapter One

Jack hated this. He felt so guilty at not coming to Ianto and talking to him about how he felt and now it maybe too late.

Martha walked and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jack we'll find him."

"What if we don't?" He asked. "What if he wanted to go because I had my doubts about a relationship that could possible last an eternity?" Jack hated feeling like this; he had never had to worry about these things before.

"Jack, what you're feeling now is what us mortal's have to deal with all the time in a relationship. It might not be forever, you could grow apart. You really need to discuss this with Ianto."

"I know but we need to find him first."

Gwen stood in the doorway and watched. Jack had talked to her about how he was feeling about the possibility of Ianto being immortal and what it meant to him, the them as a couple.

XXXXX

"What am I doing here?" Ianto asked, as he looked around.

"Well," Lauren paused when the door opened and an attractive brunette walked in.

Ianto saw the look on the blonde woman's face there was definitely something going on between them. As interesting as that was he didn't care. Ianto wanted to go back home. If he was still wanted?

"Oh I'm sorry. Hi I'm Bo." She said.

Ianto smiled. "Hello Bo, it's nice to meet you I'm Ianto."

Bo smiled at him. "You're obviously not from around here?"

"No, I'm from Wales and I have no idea where I am or why you have taken me." Ianto muttered getting a little impatient now.

"You don't know why you're here?" Bo turned to look at Lauren.

"No he doesn't." Lauren forced herself to turn away from Bo.

"What about your abilities?" Bo moved forward and stood next to Ianto.

"What abilities? The only thing I can do is make amazing coffee." Ianto moved to stand when Lauren pushed him back down on to the medical bed.

"He doesn't have any abilities?" Bo asked very confused.

"He is still here and would appreciate you not talking as if he wasn't. He also has a name." Ianto crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"I'm sorry Ianto; this is going to be a shock to you. It is kind of unbelievable." Lauren smiled reassuringly.

"Not a lot surprises me anymore. So, please tell me what is going on." Ianto sighed wishing Jack was here with him.

"The company you worked for Torchwood," Lauren started to talk and saw Ianto's eyes narrow suspiciously at her. "I read your file and you had dreams that you were being experimented on. Is that correct?" She waited for a moment. "Please tell me, and then we might be able to explain some things to you."

"Yes, I had dreams that I was being experimented, tested on." Ianto admitted.

"What Torchwood was doing was in fact stopping your natural ability. I guess until they could explain to you and then help you control it."

"Control what exactly? What natural ability? There is nothing special about me." Ianto sighed hoping that he wasn't in a room full of crazies that had kidnapped him.

"Ianto Jones, you're not completely human." Lauren blurted out.

"I'm not what?" His voice rose.

"You're not completely human, you're a cambion."

TBC


End file.
